


SKAM La S2 E2: You Lie to Her

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 2 [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Claire Hoang/Nick Daigle
Series: SKAM La Season 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188701
Kudos: 2





	1. You changed the subject

####  **Clip 1, Monday 9:15PM, 2021: You changed the subject**

_ (Claire is at her locker) _

**Girl 1**

Hey! Um… do you know Oliver Lirette?

**Claire**

Yes, I do. 

_ (The first girl stutters something, but blushed and giggles) _

**Girl 2**

My friend wants to know if he’s seeing anyone. 

**Claire**

No, I don’t think he is. 

**Girl 1**

What about Ava?

**Claire**

They’re not together anymore. 

**Girl 2**

Okay, thanks!

_ (She pulls her friend away. Claire sees Nick talking with Avery T and walks to her Spanish class with Ava, who’s quickly doing her homework.) _

**Claire**

Hey. Have you talked to Oliver?

**Ava**

Yeah. His phone died. 

**Claire**

Did he have fun at the party?

**Ava**

Him and Sam actually decided to just spend the day in. 

**Claire**

_ (Jokingly) _

Did they hook up?

**Ava**

_ (Laughing) _

No. They’re both straight. 

**Claire**

You know, it seems like all you two talk about is who  _ he  _ hooked up with. 

**Ava**

Nuh uh! We also talk about who I hooked up with!

**Claire**

Ava, you have a boyfriend. And you two haven’t slept together yet. 

**Ava**

Yeah…

**Claire**

What’s wrong?

**Ava**

He’s just—taking things slow. Really, really slow. 

**Claire**

Do you want it to go faster?

**Ava**

A little. You know, we never talk about your love life. 

**Claire**

We have Spanish and you didn’t do your homework. 

**Ava**

You changed the subject. You like someone. 

**Claire**

Noooo…

**Ava**

Spill!

**Claire**

No more boys, we have Spanish now. I honestly believe that the only thing you care about is boys and dating. 

**Ava**

No!

**Claire**

I’ve never heard you talk about anything else!

_ (They both laugh) _


	2. Pretty on me

####  **Clip 2, Tuesday 12:15PM, 2021: Pretty on me**

_(The girls are in the cafeteria)_

**Zohra**

“How can you even compare them? Melchi Gabor, he's

such a radical. You know what the whisper is?”

_(Briana, Ava, Claire, and Avery F lean in)_

“He doesn't believe in anything. Not in God.”

_(The girls act out a gasp)_

“Not in Heaven.”

_(Another gasp.)_

“Not in a single thing in this world.”

_(The girls sigh together.)_

**Avery F**

“They say he's the best, in everything. Latin, Greek, Trigonometry…”

**Zohra**

“The best part is—he doesn't care a whit about any of it.” 

Then we sing. Blah blah blah, _“we’ve all got our junk, and my junk is you.”_

**Briana**

_(After a few seconds of looking at her script)_

I want a signature look. 

**Zohra**

Meaning?

**Briana**

Like Claire’s red lipstick. A signature look. A thing that people see and associate me with. 

**Claire**

Well, are you good at eyeliner?

**Briana**

Not really. Why?

**Claire**

I was thinking maybe you could do winged eyeliner everyday. I think it would look pretty on you.

**Briana**

Pretty on me?

**Zohra**

Yeah! It would!

_(Briana thinks for a moment.)_

**Briana**

Maybe if I do it enough I’ll get good at it. 

**Zohra**

Awesome, awesome, awesome!

_(Zohra turns her head in the direction of Sarah and Sam who are making out)_

**Ava**

Well, I’m glad to see he’s moved on from that crush on me he had.

_(All the girls except for Claire laugh. Claire looks sad._

_Cut to Oliver sitting down next to Sam. He ruffles Sam’s hair, and Sam leans into his touch. Everyone in the cafeteria is staring at Oliver.)_

**Zohra**

What’s going on with him?

**Briana**

Didn’t you hear? He hooked up with a senior! And apparently he was _really good._

**Ava**

Oh. That’s weird. 

_(She looks upset and starts tugging on her hair. A few strands get pulled out when she tugs too hard.)_

**Claire**

Are you okay?

_(Ava nods)_


	3. I’m just excited

####  **Clip 3, Thursday 12:10PM, 2021: I’m just excited**

**Ava**

Hey Claire! 

**Claire**

Hi. 

**Briana**

We were just talking about you. 

**Claire**

Oh? What about. 

**Ava**

Soo… I met this girl in class today. She’s new to the school. 

**Claire**

Yeah?

**Ava**

_ (Takes a deep breath) _

I think she would be perfect for you!

**Claire**

No. 

**Ava**

Come on—

**Claire**

I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I don’t need a lover. 

**Briana**

Why not?

**Claire**

I’m just not ready. I need to focus on school right now. 

**Briana**

You’re pretty, smart, nice—any guy or girl would be so lucky to date you!

**Claire**

Thank you, but that’s not something I’m currently looking for. 

**Zohra**

_ (Looking at her phone) _

Oh my God. 

**Ava**

What’s wrong?

**Zohra**

Nothing—my sister-in-law is pregnant! I’m gonna be an aunt!

_ (She shows the group a picture of a positive pregnancy test and some ultrasounds. The girls start squealing) _

  
  


**Zohra**

That’s my sister-in-law. I’m so excited for them! I’m gonna be an aunt!

**Ava**

You said that already. 

**Zohra**

I know, I’m just excited. 


End file.
